


Bloody Valentine

by Cmblues



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmblues/pseuds/Cmblues
Summary: An arrogant queen is set to live as the ruling vampire, the face to her master’s schemes. She surrounded by those who respect and fear her but with nothing but her second and old crone of a mother Via is truly alone in a world she is destined to rule.When a suspicious order is sent from the queen’s master, an unusual new player is put in the game.Colson Baker, Machine Gun Kelly, is a beloved musician and rising star, but one night changes all of that when he crosses paths with Via. Will he be able to adjust to his new life, sputter and fail? Will he destroy the guarded walls of a vicious queen? Or will he die trying?
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Original Female Character(s)





	Bloody Valentine

The pounding music ran through her in beats of pleasure, letting the music ring through her ears as she dipped her head back into the crowd hit like ecstasy. What else but his music could bring her this much life? Well, many things, many, many things; but here and now, the collective raging energy of the crowd stirred her hundred year old bones like nothing else in the world.

A bloody scream rang out through the crowd, everyone's heads snapping back violently in distress. Then the lights went out.

It was chaos, cries and bouts of anger you be heard throughout the entire stadium. The audience stampeded over each other, bodies falling to the floor with a tired crash. Someone ran into her but she quickly sidestepped them, making her way through the stage, careful not to let her heels touch any down humans. Just five more steps and she was there, five more steps and her mission was complete; something flashed out of the corner of her eye, before she could react her head was met with a brick, colliding into her with a wet thud.

"Please forgive me mistress."

Everything went black.

~

"Whoa you're bleeding."

She groaned pulling herself out of a crumpled pile of old wrappers and beer bottles.

"Easy there babe, I don't think you're supposed to move that much after a head injury."

Her head snapped up to meet the eyes of a haggard looking man wrapped in a blanket of blue tarp.

He waved a hand in front of her face, "You good? Kinda just sitting there."

She whipped his out of her face and grumbled. Where was she? What the hell happened? They had a fucking plan and _someone_ just had to go fuck it up. Her bets were on Charlotte. Via's stupid, impulsive, bitch of a second. She probably thought this would be fucking _hilarious_ , locking her down here with this fool.

"Yo scary girl. You know where we are? And do you know what the fuck happened? Cause I woke up about five minutes before you did and I have no idea where we are." He is voice was getting a little higher as he went on, she almost laughed.

"Don't call be girl-" he started to cut her off but she raised a hand to silence him, "-or sweetie, or babe, or hun, in fact, how about you just don't refer to me all. And as for where we are, probably under the stage seeing as we were at a concert.

"Yeah-

"What?" She asked, her impatience getting the best of her.

He smiled, a big, doppy, infuriating smile, "You don't know how I am, do you?"

She raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, " _Excuse_ _me?"_

"You, don't, know, who, I, am, do you?" He said everything slowly as if she were mentally deficient, obviously trying to regain any shred of masculinity he could salvage.

She rolled her eyes, so we're doing this now are we? "Please, pray tell who are you?"

He grinned, "I'm Machine Gun Kelly. You're at my concert."

She did not know that. And then a spark went off in her head and she realized she had not failed as greatly as she had previously thought, at least they had the target. Though she wasn't going to let him keep the satisfaction of having the upper hand here, "Really now?" Her voice sweet, you're much smaller than I had previously thought. Actually," she pondered, "you're a little scrawny."

He sat back quickly, the tarp crinkling violently.

"Would you stop making all that noise?!" She snapped, glaring at him.

 _"Would you stop making all that noise?!"_ He snapped back, mocking her. Mocking _her_.

She growled, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"No. Nor do I care. Hey are you hungry? Cause I'm fucking starving, but like I don't for. You feel me? Like weird a craving."

She chuckled, "Yeah I feel you." Right, just match his energy and he'll trust you. "What's it like?"

He cocked his head, "What's what like? The craving? Not sure but I definitely wanna sink my teeth into something!"

"No." She said with a smile, "What's it like on stage, with crowds of people professing their love for you every night?"

He scoffed, "I'd like to think they love my music as well. Though I'm sure you've have plenty of confessions of love in your life time."

"That is true." She agreed.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked.

She paused for a second, "Twenty-one."

He laughed, "You have thunk about that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Give me break, I'm probably still drunk and I'm trapped under a stage with a horrendous smelling musician."

"I don't smell that bad! I'm sure you smell _much_ worse." He shot, ducking to smell his armpit, "On second thought- maybe I do smell." He amended, scrunching up his nose, "But I stand by what I said earlier, you definitely smell worse."

She raised a brow, "You want to _smell_ me? Her voice humorous.

He paused and the said, "Yes." A secretive smile playing on his lips.

She curled a finger towards him and exposed her neck, "Go ahead."

He dropped the tarp and leaned forward, his eyelashes tickling her skin lightly, his he braced a hand on her waste to steady himself, letting it slide into the dip of her hip as he inhaled deeply. She smirked as he flew back, eyes wide.

"I find it extremely unfair that you smell like flowers." He said, face a little pink.

"And I find it extremely unfair that you smell like a rodent but life isn't fair, hun."

"I thought you said no pet names?" He challenged.

"I can say whatever I want, I'm-

"Greetings cowards." A voice rang out through the empty room.

"Hello?" He asked, looking at her urgently.

"I would have thought you'd be more; how do I put this lightly, well, _dead_ , by now." The voice said again, much closer this time.

"Who's there?!" He called again, "I'll call the cops!"

Something flashed and a girl appeared, her face only an inch from his, "I'd like to see you try."

He fell back onto the concrete in a strangled yelp, "Back off ya spooky bitch!"

The girl chuckled and looked to Via, eyes flashing, _"Should I let you take the reigns?"_ her second's voice filtering into her head.

Via shook her head and the girl nodded, looking back at the man, "As I said, I'm surprised you two aren't dead yet."

The man, sorry, _Machine Gun Kelly_ , shot his hand out, pointing at Via, "Go torment her! Leave me alone."

The girl smiled, "No can do, my queen wants you in good shape." She grabbed Via and the man by their shirts and knocked them out. Oh she would pay for that.

Via dreamt of ways she would torture her second. Slow, painful ways.

"We're hear!" She sang, her voice ricocheting through the empty tunnel.

"Where are we?" _Machine Gun Kelly_ breathed, his face full of horror.

"Home." The girl announced with a flourish.

MGK stumbled after Via, tripping every couple of steps, "Hey," he said, finally making it to her side, "I never got your name?"

They found a stony corner as a large cavern came into view, hundreds of people milling about the room, all turning as she entered.

_"Your Majesty."_

He looked around frantically, his head on a swivel, and then his eyes landed on her and they sided considerably.

Via gave her people a vicious grin and dipped her head, a dangerous looking crown appearing in her hair as they kneeled before their queen.

She stepped forward into the mass of people, making her way towards her throne, a monstrosity made of black stone and leftover bones. Her mother, the crone, was there waiting at the dais. Via slid into her throne with ease and propped her feet up on her mother's withering back, bones popping.

MGK cringed and then narrowed his eyes in anger, "You bitch! It was _you_ who did this!"

Via have him a serpentine smile, "Did what?"

Rage was rippling off of him in waves as he gestured to his disheveled body, "This! I trusted you!"

She laughed, really laughed, "It is not my fault you are a fool."

He charged forward towards her, his arms out to rip through her eyes, well, at least that was his plan. Via's second caught him not more than a step from where he stood, holding him in a considerably uncomfortable position.

Via waved her off, "It's okay Charlie, I don't except a skinny white boy in a onesie to do much damage."

Charlotte dropped the man and he fell to the stone ground in a heap and strode away. He leapt up to grab her, reaching for a limb to rip off, but before he could do any damage she had him the balls, "I love apple picking." She whispered, "Though, I guess in your case grapes."

"Oh let him go." Via said from her throne, idly picking at her nails.

He looked up and met her simmering eyes, "It's not a onesie."

Via pulled a knife out of thin air, spinning it on her finger, "What pray tell, is it them?"

"Whoa," he said, "you just pulled a Scott Lang!"

She chuckled and threw the knife towards his head, "You will be taken to your cell now."

Charlotte was by her side now and pointed to the two women closest to her, they nodded and grabbed Machine Gun Kelly by his armpits, dragging him out.

"Oh and, _Machine Gun Kelly,_ " the women paused as he turned to look at her, "I prefer to call it the Jimmy Woo."

His mechanical laugher could be heard through the entire cavern.


End file.
